realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Spell
A one-time magical effect. The two primary categories of spells are arcane and divine. Clerics, druids, paladins, and rangers cast divine spells, while wizards, sorcerers, and bards cast arcane spells. Spells are further grouped into eight schools of magic. Sometimes a creature can cast arcane or divine spells just as a member of a spellcasting class can (and can activate magic items accordingly). Such creatures are subject to the same spellcasting rules that characters are, except as follows. A spellcasting creature that lacks hands or arms can provide any somatic component a spell might require by moving its body. Such a creature also does need material components for its spells. The creature can cast the spell by either touching the required component (but not if the component is in another creature's possession) or having the required component on its person. Sometimes spellcasting creatures utilize the Eschew Materials feat to avoid fussing with noncostly components. A spellcasting creature is not actually a member of a class unless its entry says so, and it does not gain any class abilities. For example, a creature that casts arcane spells as a sorcerer cannot acquire a familiar. A creature with access to cleric spells must prepare them in the normal manner and receives domain spells if noted, but it does not receive domain granted powers unless it has at least one level in the cleric class. Descriptors Appearing on the same line as the school and subschool, when applicable, is a descriptor that further categorizes the spell in some way. Some spells have more than one descriptor. The descriptors are acid, air, chaotic, cold, darkness, death, disease, earth, electricity, evil, fear, fire, force, good, language- dependent, lawful, light, mind-affecting, morale, negative, object- affecting, planar, poison, positive, size-affecting, sonic, trap, and water. *Air spells do not function in environments without air. *Barrier spells cannot be used offensively. If you force the barrier against a force or creature it prohibits, you feel a discernible pressure against the barrier. If you continue to apply pressure, you end the spell. *Curse spells cannot be dispelled by dispel magic or similar effects. However, they can be removed with a break enchantment, limited wish,miracle, remove curse, or wish spell. *A detection spell can penetrate barriers, but is always blocked by special materials of some kind. Unless otherwise specified in the spell description, the spell is blocked by 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood or dirt. *Fire spells do not function underwater. *Language-dependent spells use intelligible language as a medium for communication. If the target cannot understand or cannot hear what the caster of a language-dependant spell says, the spell fails. *Mind-affecting spells work only against creatures with an In- telligence score of 1 or higher. *Size-affecting spells alter a creature’s size. Multiple size in- creasing or size decreasing effects never stack. If a creature is affected by both size-increasing and size-decreasing effects, they cancel out on a one for one basis, and any remaining effect occurs normally. *Trap spells do not have obvious effects immediately. They can be detected with the Spot skill. The DC to detect a trap spell is 25+spell level. Many, but not all, traps can be disabled with the Disable Device skill. If it can be disabled, the DC is 25 + spell level. Elemental Descriptors (Air, Earth, Fire, Water) These descriptors represent what elemental energy the spell draws upon. While there are loose links between elemental and energy descriptors, they are not total or definitive. Energy Descriptors (Acid, Cold, Electricity, Fire, Sonic) These descriptors indicate the type of damage the spell deals. While there are some connections between the elemental and energy descriptors, they are not total or definitive. Negative and Positive These descriptors represent spells which call upon negative or positive energy to work their effects. The given effects for the spell assume living targets; the spell specifies its effects against an undead target, or, if no effect is specified, assume that any Negative effect heals an undead target, whereas a Positive effect deals it damage according to how much it would normally damage or heal respectively. Against targets that are not living or undead (such as constructs), spells with these descriptors have no effect. Darkness and Light These descriptors indicate that the spells in question either generate or remove light from an area. If a Darkness spell of equal or higher level is used on an area where a Light spell is in effect, or vice versa, the two spells negate each other, suppressing their respective effects until one or the other's duration runs out, at which time the remaining spells resumes functioning as normal. Language-Dependent A spell with this descriptor requires its target or targets to understand the caster. This does not need to be two-way; the caster only needs to be able to communicate something intelligible to the listeners, which must be able to hear and understand the caster for the spell to work. Mind-Affecting A spell with this descriptor acts upon the mind. Creatures described as mindless cannot be affected by such spells, although few creatures have truly no minds to affect. Force This descriptor indicates that the spell uses pure magical energy. This energy is of no particular type, and ignores any incorporeality the targets may possess. Fear A spell with the Fear descriptor induces a condition of panic or terror within its targets. Fear effects are cumulative, but create a strengthening effect, rather than stacking. If a spell with the Fear descriptor is used against a creature already subject to a Fear effect, the Fear effect that is affecting the creature currently becomes one step worse (the steps being shaken, frightened, panicked, cowering, in that order). Other effects that arise from the spells in question are applied as normal. Shadow A spell with this descriptor calls upon energies or matter from the Shadowlands, which have the ability to 'mirror' other effects. Generally speaking, spells with this descriptor replicate other spells or effects. However, when they do so, the caster level of these spells is reduced by 2. Additionally, Shadow spells cannot replicate summonings the character does not already know, but the spell itself, when learned, provides an additional 5 summon options, available across all summons the character knows, provided that it can be used to replicate a Summoning spell or effect. Calling and Summoning Spells with either of these descriptors bring creatures across distances to serve the caster. A Calling spell actually brings the creature in question, whereas a Summoning brings a replica created from magical energy. When you learn a Summoning spell, you must designate (or generate) five creatures of a type based on the spell. For classes that know all spells on their list (such as the cleric), this choice is made upon gaining the level that would make these spells available, for all spells concerned. These become your options when casting that spell. Unlike other choices, this choice cannot be retrained or changed. If a spell allows you to summon multiple creatures, this is considered a separate option to summoning just one of the creature. For example, a druid who learns improved animal summons can choose to be able to summon two CR 1 dogs, one CR 3 dire wolf, one CR 3 dolphin, two CR 1 stingrays and one CR 3 eagle. You may not summon any creatures which have template or prestige classes unless the spell indicates otherwise. The creatures summoned by a Summoning spell or effect are non-specific and untrained, able to perform only what they could under natural conditions. A summoned monster cannot summon or otherwise conjure another creature, nor can it use any teleportation or planar travel abilities. Additionally, any abilities that would create more creatures from summoned creatures (such as shadows creating spawn) do not function on summoned creatures. Creatures cannot be summoned into an environment that cannot support them. When you use a summoning spell to summon and air, earth, fire or water creature, the spell gains that elemental descriptor as well. For Calling spells, these restrictions do not apply, but the spell may have restrictions of its own, depending on the spell in question. Summoned creatures cannot enter an antimagic field without disappearing, and a successful dispel magic can cause summoned creatures to disappear. This does not apply to called creatures. Creation Spells with this descriptor creates matter out of thin air, in the place that the caster designates. However, this matter cannot appear inside another creature, but an object that has at least one open side and that can fit the volume of matter in question can have such effects appear inside it. The matter must appear within the range of the spell, but it does not have to remain that way. If a spell with this descriptor has a duration other than instantaneous, magic holds the creation together, and when the spell ends, the conjured matter vanishes without a trace. If the spell has an instantaneous duration, the matter does not depend on magic for its existence, and thus lasts indefinitely. Teleportation A spell with this descriptor allows creatures to cross great distances instantaneously. These spells are usually evocations, but some exceptions exist. Scrying A scrying spell creates an invisible magical sensor that sends you information. Unless noted otherwise, the sensor has the same powers of sensory acuity that you possess. This level of acuity includes any spells or effects that target you, but not spells or effects that emanate from you. However, the sensor is treated as a separate, independent sensory organ of yours, and thus it functions normally even if you have been blinded, deafened, or otherwise suffered sensory impairment. Any creature with an Intelligence score of 12 or higher can notice the sensor by making a DC 20 Intelligence check. The sensor can be dispelled as if it were an active spell. Lead sheeting at least an inch thick, or magical protection blocks a scrying spell, and you sense that the spell is so blocked. Death A spell with this descriptor attacks the target's soul, or its connection to the body. Someone killed by a Death effect is very hard to restore to life, even by magical means. Charm A spell with this descriptor changes how the target thinks about the caster, typically seeing you as a good friend. This means that the targets of this spell would act in a way consistent with their own allegiances and beliefs, but may be open to doing more for the caster than would otherwise be necessary or typical for such an individual. They are, however, open to interpret everything that the caster tells them or does based on their (slightly modified) thinking. Compulsion Spells with this descriptor force the subject to act in the manner the caster dictates, irrespective of what they may think or feel on the subject. Some Compulsion effects also change the way the target's mind works. Some Compulsion effects determine the target's actions themselves, others allow the caster to determine the actions of the target upon casting, and some give ongoing control. Investment Spells with this descriptor 'tie up' some of the intrinsic magic within individuals to power them, much like a magic item would. For as long as the target or targets of the spell are subject to a spell or effect with this descriptor, their magic item limit is reduced by 1. If the spell has multiple targets, each respective target must reduce their magic item limit by 1. Creatures subject to spells with this descriptor can decide not to 'provide' this reduction, in which case the spell ends for that subject only. If the caster dismisses the spell, or if it is dispelled, the limit returns to normal automatically. Image and Phantasm Spells with these components alter the senses of those who are subject to them by making them perceive something which is not the case. Whether this is a totally new object or a change, spells with these descriptions carry one of these descriptors. An Image effect creates something which is perceptible by anyone who views (or hears, or smells, etc) the effect and is capable of processing this perception. Image effects cannot generate intelligible speech unless the spell description says it can, and any speech they generate must be in a language that the caster speaks, or the result is simply gibberish. Additionally, any effect that you generate must be one that is familiar to you, and will be dependent on your subjective perceptions of it, which may cause it to possess additional mentally-imposed traits or highlighting of traits that a 'natural' object of this type may not (it is in fact this phenomenon that allows others to detect these effects as not genuine upon close scrutiny). A Phantasm effect creates something which is only perceivable to the caster and the intended target or targets. It is a purely sensory effect between the target and the caster, and third parties do not perceive anything where this effect should be. Almost all Phantasm effects are also Mind-Affecting. Creatures that encounter either of these effects do not usually receive a save to recognise it as illusory (usually a Will disbelief save, which represents the target's senses attempting to make sense of something which makes none) unless they study it carefully or interact with it in some fashion that would yield results that are not typical to the object in question. 'Studying carefully' requires thorough scrutiny, and thus a casual glance, a few seconds of listening or something similar are not sufficient, whereas a thorough search and probing, or detailed listening for at least ten seconds or something similar would allow a save if the target had reason to suspect something. At the same time, most individuals do not expect their senses to lead them wrong, and quite frequently, a wall comprised of fire may actually be a wall of fire, and very few individuals would risk actually checking such a fact. Only highly paranoid, aware or intelligent individuals, or those who understand that they may face illusions should even be allowed to examine such effects to determine their veracity. A successful save shows that the effect is false, but an outline of the effect remains. A failed save indicates that the individual has completely succumbed to the illusion, and will continue to insist that it is real. Future saves are not allowed. A creature who has disbelieved an Image effect can communicate this disbelief to others, granting them a +4 bonus on their saves (assuming they receive them). If other creatures understand that a creature is the subject of a Phantasm spell, they can communicate that this is not real to them, allowing them a +4 bonus on their saves. A creature that receives personal, incontrovertible proof that such an effect is not what it seems to be, after the normal save for disbelief (and the circumstances surrounding it), is allowed an additional save. If this is also failed, the individual in question has rationalised it so thoroughly that they insist the effect is real no matter what. Ray Spells with this descriptor generate a line or beam which strikes a target, much like a ranged attack. You aim a Ray effect as if using a ranged weapon, though typically you make a ranged touch attack rather than a normal ranged attack. As with a ranged weapon, you can fire into the dark or at an invisible creature and hope you hit something. You don’t have to see the creature you’re trying to hit, as you do with a targeted spell. Intervening creatures and obstacles, however, can block your line of sight or provide cover for the creature you’re aiming at. If a Ray effect has a duration, it’s the duration of the effect that it causes, not the length of time the ray itself persists. If a Ray effect deals damage, you can score a critical hit just as if it were a weapon. A Ray threatens a critical hit on a natural roll of 20 and deals double damage on a successful critical hit. Spread Some effects, notably clouds and fogs, spread out from a point of origin, which is represented by this descriptor. The effect can extend around corners and into areas that you can’t see. Figure distance by actual distance traveled, taking into account turns the spell effect takes. When determining distance for spread effects, count around walls, not through them. As with movement, do not trace diagonals across corners. You must designate the point of origin for such an effect, but you need not have line of effect (see below) to all portions of the effect. Persistible Some effects, which are almost always spells, can be made permanent with the permanency spell, and carry this descriptor. In the spell text, two values are given – one is the minimum caster level required of the caster casting permanency in order to make this spell permanent, while the second is a number of hit points that they must lose as long as the permanency and its target spell remain active. Once either the permanency or the spell ends, these hit points return, but cannot be restored by any other means. For a further description, check the permanency spell text. Types of Spells A listing of groups of spells Uncapped Spells *'Uncapped spells' Bless * The bless spell description says it affects the caster's "allies". Does the caster count as his own ally? (link) Yes, the caster of bless counts as his own "ally", and therefore benefits from the effects of the spell. The same applies to any other spell which affects the caster's allies. Evard's Black Tentacles * Do the tentacles get attacks of opportunity against characters moving through their threatened areas? The spell says tentacles have a 10 foot reach, but doesn't specifically say whether they get AoOs. (link) Yes, the tentacles get normal Attacks of Opportunity for creatures moving through their threatened area. Source: email conversation with Sage Advice. * Will the tentacles attacks small creatures? If taken literally, the spell description says that small objects won't be attacked, but small creatures will. Is that the right interpretation? (link) No, you should not take that part of the spell description literally. Tentacles can attack nothing smaller than a Medium-size creature, regardless of whether the potential target is an "object" or a "creature." Small creatures, therefore, cannot be attacked by Evard's Black Tentacles. Source: email conversation with Sage Advice. Flame Arrow * Is Flame Arrow too weak? It requires an attack roll and allows a saving throw. What should I do about it? Well, yes, Flame Arrow does require an attack roll, and the Fiery Bolts mode allows a saving throw, but this doesn't necessarily mean Flame Arrow is weak. The two other major 3rd-level damaging spells (fireball and lightning bolt) give the target only one way to avoid damage, but then again those two spells are limited to 10d6 points of damage. Flame Arrow allows up to 20d6 points of damage. Flame Arrow has the additional flexibility of the Flaming Normal Projectiles mode. What the spell lacks in avoidability, it gains in flexibility and damage potential. If, however, you feel that the spell still sucks, you could eliminate either the saving throw or the attack roll for the Fiery Bolts mode. If that makes you happy, more power to you. Literally. Harm * Is Harm too powerful? It allows a party to kill the toughest monsters with just one spell plus one attack. What's worse is that it only requires a touch attack and doesn't allow a saving throw. What can I do about it? (link) Yes, Harm is powerful. Heck, it's a 6th-level spell; it should be powerful. Slay Living is one level lower; it requires a touch attack and allows a saving throw. Destruction is one level higher; it is usable at range, does not require an attack roll and allows a saving throw. Harm fits in nicely between those two. It doesn't instantly kill the target like the other two spells, but it is pretty darn similar. The problem people have with Harm is that the chance of successfully delivering a touch attack is higher than the chance of your foe failing his save. Essentially, spells that are delivered by touch are more likely to be successful than those that allow saving throws. This is particularly true against very powerful opponents like Dragons which have very low touch ACs, but very high saving throws. DMs don't like it when PCs can easily eliminate tough opponents with just one touch. If you are similarly concerned about Harm, here are some ways to change it: 1) Allow a Fortitude partial save. If the save succeeds, the target still takes 6d6 points of damage +1 point per caster level. 2) The spell can remove no more than 100 of the target's hit points. 3) The spell can only affect targets that currently have 100 or fewer hit points. If the target currently has more than 100 hit points, the spell has no effect. 4) Delivering the spell requires an attack roll versus the target's normal AC, not just a touch attack. This is my personal favorite. Harm can also be controlled through roleplaying restrictions. Good deities could occasionally restrict access to Harm because it is like channeling negative energy. I cannot, however, recommend this sort of balancing mechanism because players dislike seemingly arbitrary DM decisions, and because neutral clerics would have an easy way to bypass the restriction. Haste * How does Haste's duration work if I cast it on myself? Do I get an extra partial action immediately after casting, or do I have to wait a round before I start getting extra partial actions? You get an extra partial action immediately, on the same turn that you cast haste. Spell durations begin immediately after casting, and haste is no exception. Summon Monster I through IX * The Summon Monster spell says, "when you use a summoning spell to summon an air, chaotic, earth, evil, fire, good, lawful, or water creature, it is a spell of that type." What the heck does that mean, and why should I care? (link) Well, that sentence doesn't have much impact on wizards and sorcerers using the spell, but it does affect clerics. Clerics cannot cast spells which oppose either their alignment or their deity's alignment. For example, a Neutral Good cleric of Hieroneous (who is Lawful Good) can cast neither chaotic nor evil spells. Such a cleric could not use the Summon Monster I spell to summon a celestial badger, a fiendish dire rat, or a fiendish hawk (each of whom is chaotic and/or evil) because the spell would be chaotic and/or evil and thus violate the cleric's restriction. That cleric can still use Summon Monster I to summon a celestial dog, since its alignment does not violate the restriction. Additionally, a cleric's domain power for the Good, Evil, Law, and Chaos domains allows him to cast such spells at +1 caster level. The durations of Summon Monster spells are dependent on caster level, so a cleric with a domain that matches the summoned creature's alignment gets one extra round of use from the spell. For example, if a 3rd-level cleric with the Chaos domain summons a celestial badger, the spell lasts four rounds instead of the usual three. * I want to summon different kinds of monsters than are on the Summon Monster lists. Is that allowed? (link) The rules do not explicitly permit summoning other kinds of creatures. You should consult with your DM to find out whether she will allow it. * One of my players wants to summon a celestial carrion crawler (or some other unlisted creature) with his Summon Monster spells. I want to allow it, but I can't figure out which level spell is appropriate for that creature. Help! (link) I'm afraid there is no perfect formula for determining what level spell is appropriate for a given summoned creature. You must examine the creature and compare it to the ones already on the lists. Trial and error should serve you well: Choose a suitable level and put the creature there. After a few uses you may determine that the creature should be moved up or down a level. You should not use a creatures HD or CR as the sole determining factor for what level spell is appropriate. HD and CR are not a good measure for how useful a summoned creature is. Not all summoned creatures are used for fighting, and non-combat abilities should be considered in your determination. For example, a CR 1 creature that can cast teleport at will should probably be on the 6th-level list, or maybe even higher. Stone to flesh, polymorph other, and raise dead effects require a Fort save DC 10 to survive (alters PHB257). # The raise dead save allows no magic bonuses. If made, XP loss is pro-rated. If failed, dead forever (PHB153). # Magic item creation always includes a 1-in-20 chance that an error causes it to be cursed (see DMG231). Category:Magic